Thinking Of You
by SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr
Summary: Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you.... Rose/10.5. One-shot. Rated M for safety. R/R please!


**Summary: 'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you... Rose/10.5. One-shot. R/R please!**

**Rating: M (for safety)**

**Disclaimer: I **_**DO NOT** _**Doctor Who. I promise, honestly, deeply, seriously, I don't. As I have said before: That is the privilege of the BBC. **

**A/N: This was my first attempt at a sex-related story, so it may suck, for that reason. But also because I did write it while I was home alone, sick today. But whatever, read it and review please (if you end up liking it :P)**

**P.S: Big, huge, thanks goes out to Kat for helping me write some of this, and for giving me some ideas. Thanks a bunch sweetie!**

**Thinking Of You**

**By Sophie**

She moaned softly as he moved above her, sinking deeper inside her with every thrust he made. She pressed her hands against his back, holding him to her tightly, never wanting to let him go. He knotted his fingers in her tangled, blonde hair, soft groans escaping his throat. She felt so fragile under him, as though she might break with the next thrust he made, and yet she didn't.

He felt so strong above her, and she loved the way he felt.... So powerful and yet so gentle. He seemed to be trying to hold back a little bit, and she wished he wouldn't, silently begging him to be as rough with her as he liked. Even as she bucked her hips upward a bit, matching his rhythm, she looked up at his face, and she smiled at the way he was biting his lip. He noticed her staring and immediately met her gaze, which was when it all went wrong for Rose.

Because as she looked into those eyes, those brown eyes that she knew better than anyone in the universe, she couldn't help but think of him. The _real, true _Doctor that she loved so much. Of course, this was the Doctor, she knew that, but for some reason, as she looked up at him, she felt a piercing stab of pain that she couldn't quite understand. She tried to figure out where this agony was coming from, but kept coming up blank. And then she heard him whisper her name in her ear and all of a sudden, she understood. She was remembering _him. _

As he moved over her, still keeping up a study rhythm, she could recall, _perfectly, _the real Doctor whispering her name exactly the way he had just done. She could vividly remember all of those little escapades that had gone on in the TARDIS when no one had been around except the two of them. Up in space, all alone, stuff just _happens_. Rose smiled to herself as she recalled those memories, blushing, a tad embarrassed. They had been so worry-free then, not having a care in the world. Never once thinking that something might go wrong someday.... or that they would be split apart.

Thinking of this, she frowned as a selfish tear rolled down her cheek, and she prayed to God that he wouldn't notice. But, as usual, he didn't miss a thing.

"Rose?" He asked, stopping what he had been doing for a minute to look at her, his features had softened, and she held back a giggle at the sweat on his face. "What's wrong?"

She tried to smile, but couldn't seem to remember how to. He reached down and gently wiped the wetness away from her face. "N-Nothing...." She stammered, shaking her head, "I-It's nothing... Keep g-going. I'm f-fine, r-really."

He ran a hand through her hair, soothingly, "Are you sure?" He asked, "'Cause, if you don't want to, we can stop."

She shook her head again, "No, no, no! Really, keep going. I'm fine, I pr-promise. Please?"

She grinned a genuine smile as her Doctor leaned down and kissed her delicately on the mouth, before slowly continuing what he was doing. Rose arched into him, moaning a little as he continued, her eyes closing. She heard him groaning as well, which only made her moans louder. She knew that the sounds she was making were, of course, from the pleasure he was giving her, but she started to think that maybe they were also from the pain she was still trying to cope with. She felt almost as though she was moaning and shaking from the inner hurt she was dealing with inside, the pain that he couldn't even begin to imagine. Pain from losing the one man she loved with all her heart, pain from never being able to see him again, pain from being separated in the first place, and pain from the double pain she would bring on her Doctor now if she ever let him find out what she was mourning so deeply.

She had to hand it to herself though, she was a very good actress; what with her ability to be able to hide her true feelings away so expertly. Being able to mask her true feeling of torture at being stuck in the middle of two men; both entirely the same, and yet so different at heart.

Her Doctor stroked the skin in the small of her back, and she almost started crying again as he did. For she remembered the real Doctor doing the same thing to her so many times; when he would lie in bed next to her after she'd had a nightmare, or just when they'd be sitting close to one another. It was such a familiar sensation that it made her feel like it was him she was touching and not his clone. Like it was him above her, fucking the living daylights***** out of her while she gasped and moaned beneath him.

Still, having the clone was wonderful. Because she knew that, technically, they really were the same person, the _exact _same person. It was just that sometimes, Rose got so selfish in her thoughts that she forgot that. She did love this man, more than anything else in the world, and she knew that she should just be happy to be this close to him, at last, even if he wasn't quite what she was expecting.

And, just at that moment, she felt herself release on him, screaming as she came, and he rolled off of her, his chest moving up and down very fast, in time with his shallow breathing. He pulled the bed covers up over the two of them and pulled her into his arms, while she breathed deeply, trying to regain her normal pace. She laid her head on his shoulder and rested her right hand on his chest, her fingers lightly tracing patterns on his skin. Her breathing was still ragged, but much less so then it had been seconds ago. He squeezed her against him gently, and she sensed him smiling. She felt herself growing tired, which was to be expected, and her eyelids started to droop drowsily.

But, just before she went to sleep, she looked up into his tired, brown eyes. "Do you love me?" She whispered, trying hard to keep her eyes open.

He looked back at her, his fingers trailing smoothly up and down her bare back, making her shudder. "Always." He replied, smiling her favorite crooked smile.

And she smiled back.

**A/N: Well there you have it, I hope you liked it. Because I have never written anything that sex-related ****_ever_**_. _**But, if by some miracle, you**___**did**_** like reading it, please, please, please, please, pretty please leave a review. They mean a lot to me :)**

*** Thanks Kat for the whole "fucking the living daylights" thing xD I love you to death, you nasty, perverted thing you. :**P


End file.
